Solsticio
by ShinigamiKyubi
Summary: La historia de Mariana Cancino, una vampiloba... esta historia se basa en dos de los libros New Moon y Eclipse
1. De vuelta a Forks

**Solsticio**

_Hola a todos bueno esta es la historia de Mariana Cancino quien es una vampiloba...pero les dejo la historia..._

_Todos lo personajes de Crepusculo le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_Algunos son personajes mios ok?_

**Prologo**

Bella se dio cuenta de lo que yo era y venia camino aca, la escuchaba, mis cuatro patas corrieron y corrieron mas lejos de Forks pero seguia escuchando su carcacha siguiendome, corre corre me decia a mi misma.

**Capitulo 1-De vuelta a Forks**

Habia llegado de nuevo a mi antiguo hogar, del que me despojaron unos vampiros llamados los Cullen, el Clan de Olympic, pero regrese en mis cuatro patas para que pensaran que era un comun y corriente lobo, me habian despojado por tomar sangre humana hasta que hace unos II siglos me habia acostumbrado a la sangre de animales, era una VampiLoba.  
Llegue a esa gran casa blanca parecia la misma desde que me fui, una cosa buena de ser VampiLoba es que no brillas al sol, entre por la puerta como si nada, hasta llegar al cuarto de mi querido Edward Cullen y me sente el entro repentinamente rapido.  
-Tu? que haces aqui?-pregunto con su voz que habia olvidado hace años.  
-Volvi ya que ahora soy "Vegetariana"-lo vi por un segundo a los ojos- quien es Bella?  
-Nadie quien te importe-dijo con unos hilos de voz agresiva.  
-Vamos dime cari o-dije cari osamente acercandome a el.  
El se hizo para atras rapidamente cada vez que queria besarlo.  
- Que...que pasa?-pregunte triste.  
-Nada-me miro a los ojos.  
Yo podia leer mentes de chicos pero solo cuando me veian a los ojos, leei su mente y vi que el amaba a una chica llamada Isabella Swan, y vi a un chico licantropo llamado Jacob compitiendo por ella.  
-Ah comprendo-dije bajando la cabeza.  
-Lo siento, se que esperaste mas de medio siglo-dijo.  
-Ah, ya no importa, tu tienes 17 años desde hace 10 siglos y yo 13 desde hace 7 siglos ah bueno-dije y suspire-Bueno pero me dejaran quedarme, cierto por que yo no me pienso ir de aqui-dije.  
-Claro, dormiras con Alice-dijo con su cara risue a.  
Me acordaba de esa chica de pelo corto que todos los dias me hacia un vestido, tenia 13 a os por 7 siglos, pero tenia un cuerpo que parecia tener mas edad como de 16, odiaba que todos los dias Alice me pusiera sus dise os.  
-Ah-suspire-Bueno de acuerdo.  
Fui al cuarto de Alice y ella estaba lista con muchos vestidos en la mano.  
-Veo que sigues con tus visiones-dije mientras iba con ella para que me pusiera los vestidos.  
-Si-dijo alegre-volviste, te exta aba, te dije que si lo controlarias.  
-Si, si como digas, empezemos con esto de una vez.

**Continuara...**


	2. Bella amiga o enemiga o comida?

**Solsticio**

_Bueno aqui esta el 2° capitulo disfrutenlo..._

_Todos los personajes de crepusculo le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**Capitulo 2- Bella enemiga o amiga o mi comida?**

-Quedaste hermosa-dijo Alice.  
-Aja, como digas Alice-dije con tono molesto.  
-Si que te pareces mucho a Bella, tienes su mismo humor-diciendolo con si fuera chiste.  
-Hablando de eso, platicame mas de Bella cuando conocio a mi... a Edward?-dije corrigiendo unas palabras.  
-Bueno la conocio en marzo de este mismo a o...  
-Mmm ya veo-dije.  
-Bueno parece que tienes hambre-se alando mis ojos y me volte a ver un espejo y vi que los tenia negros completamente.  
-Si y... tu tambien?-se alando sus ojos y ella se vio al espejo.  
-Bueno nadie es perfecto y lo sabes.  
-Si...si ya lo se-dije entornando los ojos y luego diriji mi mirada a la ventana-Ese aroma es delicioso que es-olisque de nuevo-Un...un humano aqui pero pense que aqui no venia na...Bella-dije.  
-Si, ella es la novia de Edward-hizo una pausa y observo mi expresion.  
-Bueno el estara con ella mientras vamos por comida-dijo.  
-Esta bien, pero antes dejame ponerme mi ropa-dije.  
-Claro nos vemos a fuera-dijo y salio por la ventana.  
Agarre mi bolsa o mejor dicho maleta y desempaque toda mi ropa y la puse donde a Alice no le molestaria en mi viejo ropero, me acerque a verlo y observe que estaba polvoriento quiza durante a os o quiza desde ayer, meti la ropa dentro y saque una sudadera de rayas de colores con estrella y unos pantalones entubados y unos tenis negros, me los puse y sali por la ventana y oli ese aroma de nuevo y mire hacia la casa y choque con algo y cai al suelo.  
-Owww!-grite y me levante-Sera mejor si me transformo en lobo.  
Y me puse de rodillas y mis manos en el suelo y me transforme en lobo y corri hacia el bosque pero me detuve al ver a otro lobo de lejos en la monta a y ese lobo miraba hacia mi direccion, era un lobo color arena.

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
